Mobile phones and portable devices are increasingly common, and many include dual displays and/or a display device that opens and closes relative to a handheld base of a device. For example, a mobile computer device can be hinged to open two display devices, each integrated into a side or half of the device housing. However, hinge mechanisms can include relatively complex rotating hinges and hardware components to position the display screens for use. Hinge mechanisms can also be obtrusive when configured between display devices and/or may take up space that would otherwise be utilized to implement a larger display device. Users typically want the smallest possible devices to conveniently carry in a pocket or purse, but also want devices with larger display surfaces.